


The Possible Child

by Aisranhou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisranhou/pseuds/Aisranhou
Summary: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, nope too lazy.





	The Possible Child

**Author's Note:**

> I stole another one of https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5720921/chachingmel123 works!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEAR ME!!!!

James and Ann Possible had been growing excited for months because they were going to give birth to twins.

Yes, Twins.

At first they thought it was just a just one baby girl but they quickly noticed that Ann's stomach was growing abnormally large for just one child and even their family doctor said, her stomach was too large and they agreed to have a team of doctors and nurses send a probe in to see what was causing the womb to expand larger than normal.

To their doctors' bafflement and the couple's happiness, there was another child hiding behind the main one, so it was no wonder the usual scan didn't pick the child up.

As months passed by, they were made aware of the second babies gender which was a boy and the child was a lot more active than their baby girl.

Who would have thought that God would bless them with not only one child but two and James and Ann would be seen sitting together reading a story or talking to the babies waiting for the day where they would finally see them in the real life and not just on a screen.

Now among all this joy, they were also cautious, they had heard that babies have recently gone missing in the area and the perpetrator had yet to be caught which sent them on edge, so they made sure to give birth in a hospital that everybody knows each other and no stranger could be seen walking around in doctor or nurses clothing and just to be on the safe side, they made sure to book their room on the highest floor.

Convinced that they were safe and nobody was getting anywhere near their unborn children, when Ann water broke, they were completely at ease, thinking they were safe and the babies would arrive safely.

Well, it took a lot of Ann screaming at her husband and crushing her husband hand before the two babies were introduced to the world, all safe and wrapped up in their mothers' arms while James looked at them after someone had woke him up from fainting halfway through.

James and Ann looked at their two newborn babies, almost identical in nature, both babies took after Ann with the chunks of light red hair, the only real difference was the shape of the eyes and the mouth, the girl had plump lips while the boy had James' mouth.

The happy, yet tired couple named the girl, Kimberly Ann Possible or 'Kim' for short, while they named the male Alexander James Possible or 'Alex' for short, both new parents know that the twins would look so alike that even they wouldn't be able to tell the difference sometimes until puberty hit and it became clear their genders.

Both of them got, the feeling that the twins will grow up to do incredible things some day.

James went to sit on a nearby chair to finally get some sleep while a nurse came in to take the babies away to allow Ann to get some rest, thinking her babies were safe.

Both parents couldn't have been more wrong.

The nurse that took the babies had other intentions, the couple didn't know that the same nurse had been looking into other rooms, 'checking' to see how the other mothers were doing while in reality, she was looking for what baby she wanted, nobody questioned it since she had been working at the hospital for a couple of years so everyone trusted her.

She wanted to have a beautiful baby since she couldn't have a child of her own, preferably male and so far, she had no such luck until she came across the Possible family and her eyes landed on the two most beautiful pair of babies she had ever seen and the fact that one of them was male was a dream come true.

The Ann woman was too tired to notice how the nurse that came was looking at her children and was completely trusting when she handed both of them to the nurse.

The Nurse went to where the babies were kept, knowing all the camera angles and the blind spots of the room, she placed the babies there and made sure, nobody was in the room, she lifted the male twin and mumbled.

"So beautiful, you're going home with your new mommy, now" unaware that if the baby was awake, it would have understood every word coming out of her mouth and would be screaming for help.

She placed the baby in a trolley that she came in with and changed out of her nurse clothes, to casual wear and walked out of the building with nobody being the wiser and took a cab an hour away from her hide-out.

It wasn't until a nurse came in, a full hour later to check on the children that any of the staff members's realized that one of the babies were missing and the whole staff went on red alert to identified which baby was taken, they checked the whole building before delivering the news to both parents who were unaware that one of their children had been taken.

Luckily after some digging, they easily identified the culprit much to both James and Ann relief thinking their baby would be returned back to them, in no time at all.

However the woman was smart, for the next six months, she only went out in disguise to buy what was needed with a child of her own even though it was stolen, her plan would have been perfect if she was dealing with her own hell.

The baby wouldn't listen to her!

If she were to feed him, it would shout and scream for hours on end and she couldn't even go near the baby without it trying to move away from her, it was like it knew, she wasn't his real mother and those eyes that held far too much intelligence for a baby, seriously creeped her out.

On most days, she wouldn't get an hour of sleep.

She needed to get rid of it and then steal another child but this time make sure the baby was normal and it would be obedient to her, like she dreamed, not trying to make her life a living hell so she planned how to get rid of it.

She drugged the child with sleeping pills to make sure, he was quite than drove to the nearest airport and smuggled the baby onto the plane.

She got on a random plane that went over America and while the plane was still flying, she pretended to go toilet and opened the window and took the still sleeping baby and smiled nastily as she dropped it out of the window, there was no way the sleeping baby would survive such a fall and acted like nothing was wrong and sat back down in her seat.

Meanwhile, the baby dropped hundreds of miles to its death above a place that was covered in nothing but grass and only a couple of buildings.

The baby woke up, only to start screaming at seeing the ground coming in fast.

#Scene Change#

Charlie and Nicole Brown were an old couple who even in their retirement age, were rich.

So stinking rich that even the most arrogant of people turn their heads and kiss the ground they walked on.

Both of them had made their fortunes sealing high-class Jewellery and investing in a business that doesn't show promise on paper but when natured, turned into a first-rate business.

They had everything anybody could ever wish for except for one thing.

They didn't have a child of their own.

They had been trying for years but no result and you would think that they would go to an adoption agency and adopt a child of their own but with how people looked at them especially knowing they were rich, a lot of people wanted to get a piece of their fortune and charged them ridiculous prices.

They were wary of other people and only hired people when they finished doing a full background check on them to make sure, they weren't being deceived so their chances of even adopted a child from a business that didn't have any secret motive were very slim to none.

They were both on their way back from town when they heard a scream coming from above, they stop the carriage and looked up to find a small baby coming down fast above them.

"Dear, Lord!" Charlie yelled, quickly getting out and trying to catch the baby, his wife also got out and both of them tried to catch the baby before it hit the floor so they didn't have to deal with a dead baby corps on the road.

They almost didn't make it in time and Nichole happened to catch the screaming baby, her heart pounded fast in her ears and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and went up to his startled wife to get a look at the baby who could have died and could only exclaim at how beautiful the baby was.

Light red short hair and the most striking pair of green eyes they had ever seen, they were confused when they saw it was wearing boys clothes, having thought it was a girl but after checking the baby gender, they found out, the baby was indeed a boy, a very pretty boy.

"Where in god's name did this baby come from!" The man exclaimed, how was it possible for a baby to drop from the sky? the only way he knows for that to happen was...

If the baby was dropped from a plane.

But what kind of sick, twisted monster would do such a thing?

The baby looked at them with fear in its eyes, as if they were going to finish him off since he didn't die, the look spoke volumes of the baby mistreatment.

"Don't worry, little guy, we won't hurt, you" Nicole said, softly getting a very scary skeptical look from the baby, it did not sit well with such a young face. "Let's take you back to our house and get you safe while we figure out what to do next" and with that, the baby was shocked to be carried so gently into a high-class carriage but it was too tired to struggle and fell asleep in the stranger's arms.

Meanwhile the woman who thought that she had successfully committed murder and had finally gotten rid of her nightmare, arrived in Australia hoping for a new beginning and a chance to get a baby that she wanted and ditched her disguise since she thought, that there was no chance that there would be wanted posters of her around so she wandered around looking for a motel to stay in.

Within minutes, police cornered her having gotten a tip and she was arrested and put into a jail cell, the Possible's where informed that the woman was caught and that the woman refused to talk about where the baby was.

The Possible's immediately hopped onto a plane to Australia to meet the woman who stole one of their children and face to face with the kidnapper and the woman finally cracked and told them how much she suffered underneath the child which got James proud of his son, for making the woman life a living hell.

Before she dropped the bomb on them by explaining just what she had done to get rid of the baby.

The Police were disgusted.

Ann collapsed and cried for her child she would never see grow up.

James comforted his wife with a look of pure sorrow, he had been looking forward to having another man in the house and doing manly stuff that he hadn't done in year's thanks to his wife stern glare and looks of pure disapproval.

Everyone in the building believed the child was truly dead and the Possible's came home only to have a small funeral beside a very young Kimberly who had no idea what was going on but knows that it wasn't the time to be her usual happy self when she saw her mommy cry and her daddy looking very sad.

But both of them quickly pulled themselves together when they realized they still had one child, a very sweet and loving baby girl who needed them even when they themselves fall into despair and promised to be the best parents a child could ever want.

They never once mentioned Alex to Kim mainly because they themselves were still healing and they didn't want Kim asking questions that opened up such old wounds.

When Ann found out she was pregnant again, years later and with two twin boys, they made sure that they had the baby inside their own house and did a background check on the nurse handling the twins and James made sure to watch the Nurse like a hawk, the poor woman was freaked out by this of course and got out of the house as soon as possible.

The two baby boys were named Jim and Tim and James could finally do man stuff with them even though, he had to wait for a couple of years while his mind briefly to Alex, every few years and Ann herself, thanks to the children was kept so busy that she didn't have time to think about Alex and what could have been.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, California to be exact, a certain 8-year-old redhead boy was running around a huge house, many would have thought this child was a girl giving how feminine he looked to the males around the area.

His adopted name was Ashton Brown but his birth name was Alexander James Possible and he was a Reincarnation.

Yes, he remembered everything about his past life and really didn't like how he died, getting torn apart by a life-size shredder was defiantly not a good way to go.

He was confused when he became blind and started to hear voices and one voice stood above all, it was soft and comforting but then his surrounding changed.

He was suddenly hearing a very different voice, one that wasn't anything like the previous one and all his senses told him to run for his life but he was immobile and could only wait for his senses to clear up and when they did, he noticed how short he was and that his hands were baby size, he couldn't even make a fist, his legs had been reduced to nothing but a sack of potatoes.

Then he saw the woman and the look in her eyes did nothing to comfort him, he tried to shout for help but all that came out was baby talk.

That's when it hit him, he was baby and thought back to the baby in the mirror and realized that the baby was him!

He couldn't believe how his appearance had changed and that's when it all came back to him.

He had died.

His old body was mutilated beyond recognition and he had somehow gotten into this body which looked nothing like the woman who was taken care of him.

They looked nothing alike.

He was suddenly very frightened of his current situation and would back away when the woman even touched him, he didn't know what was going on but he knows enough to tell that something was terribly wrong with the situation he was in.

The woman kept on trying to make him call her 'Mommy' that itself made him shudder in horror and tried his very best to alert anybody around of his presence when that didn't work, he changed plans and set out on making sure the woman gave him up and returned him to where he was supposed to be and for a time his plan was working.

And the woman had finally reached her breaking point.

She had drugged him, he realized too late one day and when he did wake up from the noise of the air current, he found himself plummeting to the ground from high above with no parachute in sight!

He just wanted her to return him not try to murder him!

Just when he was about to hit the ground, he was caught by an angel but he was still not out of the woods yet because he didn't know the couple's motives and expected them, to get a shotgun or something and shoot him but to his surprise, they took him in.

They realized that someone was out there to kill him if the whole death from a hundred feet from the airplane was anything to go by and had offered to shelter him and adopt him, he didn't feel any hostile intentions from them just kindness and they even gave him room.

They seem very happy that he was here and they didn't force themselves on him, a month turned into years and he began to think of the couple as grandparents, he had no idea how important his heritage was at the age of five and he entered school for the first time, a very uptight school in nothing but in the school shorts, black shoes and white shirt with a mini tie, the standard uniform for boys.

He thought he was normal looking and it didn't even cross his mind that he could be mistaken for a girl, a very tomboyish girl and the teacher had literal sat him down and told him he should dress his own gender and asked if his guardians where forcing him to wear 'unladylike clothes' and he looked at her like she had grown two heads.

The woman can't be serious, right?

And to his horror, he realised she was serious and immediately took all his clothes off and walked around the classroom in nothing but miniature fish briefs which clearly had a something going on in the middle and got fascinated looks from the children and a very shocked look from the teacher and Co-workers who were blown away that he had dressed gender appropriate.

After that, no teacher hassled him and to his horror the girls wanted to dress him up since he was so 'cute' and he finally took a long look in the mirror and was shocked at how feminine he looked and how he looked like a certain Spy from one of his Disney channel shows that he used to watch as a kid.

Kimberly Ann Possible.

For a time he ignored the resemblance and tried to get on with his life, with each new class he was always mistaken for a girl at first and guys would think he was too 'delicate' looking for any sports.

They were right, he sucked.

Really bad.

And now he looked like a clone of child Kim Possible except for the Pigtails and dress, he thought it was cool at first to look like a fictional character and had to search 'Ann Possible' on the web for a laugh expecting a Wiki home page like usual but he was shocked to find actual evidence that they existed.

He fainted and woke up to be fanned by one of the butlers with a worried looking couple in the background.

You would have to blind to not see how he looked like a clone of the apparently real Kimberly Ann possible and wondered what his relationship was with the family, something told him he should have been in the family photos, smiling alongside everyone.

It was then he made a resolution, if he was in Kim Possible and he was related to her that he would be just as kick-ass as Kim herself, he managed to Poppy dog eyes his way all the way to hiring a professional martial arts teacher, he took up sports and really dove into obtaining knowledge and getting straight A's or smiley faces in all his subjects, he learned from observing the popular kids and took notes to be put into practise, he also took up music and language lessons.

It was hard at first but after he organized his schedule, it was easy to follow.

He made sure to buy the best brands of clothes money could buy and make sure to be seen as athletic, he quickly made a name for himself in the sports world and accepted to advise the latest sporting equipment.

Then puberty hit.

He grew like crazy, his voice broke and became deeper, his face became longer, he was suddenly growing hair in embarrassing places and he had to invest in creams that stopped pimples from forming, he cut his hair short and he had to buy new clothes that fit him.

But it didn't stop there.

He suddenly found himself swamped with girls who didn't talk to him because they wanted to dress him up in female clothes, they wanted to talk to him because they thought he was 'hot and to die for', some girl words and not his. The guys suddenly saw him as some kind of Icon and role model they should aspire to be.

And he had to get out.

It's was a million times harder trying to be cool when people were watching everything you did, the teacher's always talking about you and he couldn't even go to the bathroom without being accompanied by someone.

That's when he remembered, Middleton High, the place where Kim and Ron go to and had pleaded with his grandparents to let him transfer schools saying he needed to go somewhere to breathe.

They agreed to transfer him to the UK and let him attend Middleton High.

# Middle High#

Ron got to school on his bike, Rufus in his pocket and nobody gave him a second glance, he was about to meet up with KP, Kim possible, his best friend and thought it was just going to be a normal day.

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

The sound of a roaring motorbike suddenly makes itself know.

Ron turned around along with everyone else in the schoolyard to find a motorcycle approaching and was shocked to find it parking right beside Ron bike.

The driver took off his helmet to reveal the most drop dead, gorgeous male, any of them had ever seen.

A tall figure with the ideal body, not muscle bound but not too skinny either, he had light short red hair and entrancing green eyes swept over the courtyard, those who had a keen eye for detail saw how expensive the clothes he wore were and recognized big American brands that complemented him nicely.

Bonnie Rockwell jaw dropped to the floor and every other female did also.

The males could only stare at the guy who was clearly way up there on the social scale.

Kim Possible came outside, wondering why Ron hadn't met her yet only to see a sight that made her join her rival Bonnie.

Ron could only stare as his mind shut down.

Bonnie was one of the first to pick their mouths off the floor and quickly went to introduce herself before the other's could have a chance to steal him away.

"Hi, my name is Bonnie Rockwell, are you new here?" Bonnie said, fluttering her eyes in the attempt to flirt and sending a message to the other females to back off.

"Yes, I am." The guy said, in a deep dreamy voice with an American accent and Bonnie was ready to pounce but managed to hold herself. "I'm starting school today and I don't know the way to the principal office"

"Don't worry, let me show you where it is" Bonnie said and the guy smiled and Bonnie retrained herself from squealing at her catch and led the way to principle office.

Nobody said anything as the two disappeared and the silence was broken by Ron.

"OH, COME ON! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE!" Ron shouted, all because he was good looking, Bonnie herself was escorting the guy to the principal office, everyone turned back to what they were doing and ignored him.

"Well besides, he's incredibly good looking," A familiar voice said and Rufus got out the communicator to reveal Wade. "He's got a cool accent which chicks dig, I've just done a background check and he is basically the alpha male of all guys, with multiple of athletic achievements and the fact that he's rich. Very rich"

"Wade I did not need your input!" Ron yelled.

"Me," a long-forgotten female voice said making Ron turn to Kim.

"What?" Ron asked, seeing Kim's eyes were glued in the direction of the new kid.

"That guy looks like me"

**Author's Note:**

> okay, maybe I adopted it, Useless details.


End file.
